lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nabooru (CJDM1999)
Nabooru is one of the Blind Bag characters in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, from Nintendo's subfranchise The Legend of Zelda. Background Nabooru (ナボール Nabōru?) is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Initially a lone-wolf thief during the child timeline, she later acted as a leader of the Gerudo during the Adult timeline, second only to Ganondorf; however, she openly opposes Ganondorf's sinister intentions. Like most Gerudo, she has red hair, dark skin, and golden eyes. As a child, Link encounters Nabooru inside the main hall of the Spirit Temple, where she is attempting to sneak deeper into the temple; however, due to the small size of the passage to the next area, she is unable to enter. After Link tells her that he has nothing to do, she considers allowing him to help her. She plans to sneak into the temple to steal the legendary treasure of the Gerudo — the Silver Gauntlets, which bestows great strength upon the wearer — in order to make a point to Ganondorf by interfering with his plans. As the Gauntlets may only be worn by an adult, she promises Link "something great" that she does not expand upon, as a reward for assisting her. Link enters the passageway into the temple and manages to find the Silver Gauntlets; immediately afterward, Link sees Nabooru in the distance, encircled by Koume and Kotake, the evil witches who guard the temple. They use their black magic to spirit her away. With the time-traveling powers of the Master Sword, Link returns to the Spirit Temple as an adult seven years later. He uses the Silver Gauntlets he found as a way to complete Nabooru's plan and make his way deeper into the temple. In an antechamber to the boss room, Link encounters a large Iron Knuckle with different armor and more endurance than those he had encountered before. Upon defeating it, the armor falls off, revealing it to have been Nabooru all along. She claims ignorance as to where she is; immediately afterwards, the witches reappear and use their magic to teleport her away again with the expressed intention of brainwashing her again, as her presence commanded respect among the Gerudo. Link manages to defeat Twinrova in battle, revealing an entrance to the Chamber of Sages in the Light World. In the Chamber of Sages, Nabooru is revealed to be the Sage of Spirit, destined to combat evil. She presents Link with the Spirit Medallion and before Link goes, she remarks that she would have kept the promise she made back then, if she had known he would have turned out to be so handsome as an adult. Later, Nabooru aids Link in creating a pathway to Ganon's Castle and appears before him in the Spirit Temple section of the castle. After the defeat of Ganon, Nabooru and the other sages use their power to seal him away. In a post-credits sequence, Nabooru is seen with the other sages on Death Mountain. Abilities # Photo Mode # Sand Manipulation Category:Customs by CJDM1999 Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Photo Mode Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Good